falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle of Solarem
'Operation Four Horsemen' 'Phase White Horse' General C.D. Vestutle's Log: ' With the situation being very dire in Solarem, the Devil's Korps has been called upon to serve. Our mission, to liberate the city from the rebels and restore order where there is chaos. ''Total Troops in Solarem: 0 '' Phase White Horse: “Come.” I looked, and behold, a white horse, and he who sat on it had a bow; and a crown was given to him, and he went out conquering and to conquer. '''0100 ' With aid of the 4th fleet, 5,000 Devil Soldiers(will think of a better name later) began moving out to the rebel controlled city of Solarem. Using darkness as an ally, the fleet was able to get in close to blockade the city. '0130 ' 500 Devil Rangers and 500 Devil Grenadiers acted as the advance force. They were met with fierce resistance, but were able to push back much of the Rebel forces while sustaining only minimal losses. The Rangers moved in to knock out communications and seize a suitable HQ. '0255 ' Though the Rangers were stalled a bit, they were able to seize a foothold within the city. With help of the Grenadiers, they advance force were able to hold the ground taken as wave upon wave of Rebel assaults erupted. Additional Devil Korps reinforcements were able to bolster our numbers. Total troops in Solarem: 2,000 '''Phase Red Horse General C.D. Vestutle's Log: ' Our sudden and surprise attack helped secure us a quick victory and estabishing a foothold within the city. With pressure mounting on multiple sides, the Rebels have all but sealed their own fate. ''Total Troops in Solarem: 2,000 '' Phase Red Horse: “Come.” And another, a red horse, went out; and to him who sat on it, it was granted to take peace from the earth, and that men would slay one another; and a great sword was given to him. '''0600-1000 ' With the remaining Falleen Marines, the Rangers and Grenadiers made a push deep into the city. Though it took several hours with the loss of 15 DK Rangers. The fighting was intense, with snipers on rooftops and vicious house to house fighting. The 2nd and 6th Company of Grenadiers helped pave the way. Soon the western sector of the city has been liberated as more troops were deployed inland. '1130-1500 ' With the western sector secured, named Vinthernia, the fighting for the northern sector proved to be challenging. 20 DK Grenadiers and 10 DK Rangers were killed in the fighting, yet they couldnt stop the inevitable. Many Rebels were rounded up and executed. Many were bayonetted or shot at point blank range. A message to the Rebels, "Woe to those who face the Four Horsemen." A Grenadier ran to the church and rang the bell at the top of the tower. Another followed and took down the Rebel banner and hoisted the colors of the Falleen Empire. '1635 ' Since the two sectors were taken back from the Rebels, the 10th and 15th Squadron of Cavalry were able to be sent inland. We managed to get the remaining forces into the city to secure our recent prizes. Women threw flowers on the ground as the cavalry rode passed and sounds of cheering followed as they people knew victory and peace were just around the corner. Total troops in Solarem: 5,000 '''Phase Black Horse General C.D. Vestutle's Log: ' Many call me an angel, some consider me a demon. I say to those who speak ill of me, I do what is needed to put down a rebellion and liberate a city. I believe in justice, not chaos. Killing is neccessary, murder is never tolerated. I regret nothing in this campaign, I just wish they will see our cause as justified, not a crime. I kill combatants, never civilians or those who surrender. ''Total Troops in Solarem: 5'000 '' Phase Black Horse: “Come.” I looked, and behold, a black horse; and he who sat on it had a pair of scales in his hand. And I heard something like a voice in the center of the four living creatures saying, “A quart of wheat for a denarius, and three quarts of barley for a denarius; and do not damage the oil and the wine.” '''1800-1930 ' The DK Rangers and Grenadiers made lightning raids upon the Rebel supplies, burning their food supply and destroying their armories. Fighting was fierce with the loss of five Grenadiers and 15 Rangers, but the raids were a success. '2130-2200 ' 500 Devil Rangers, 500 Devil Grenadiers, and 150 Lifeguard Cavalry assaulted the southern sector of the city. They were met with fierce resistance, but were able to push back much the Rebel forces after inflicting enormous losses while sustaining only minimal casualties. The Rangers moved in to detain those who surrendered and transport them to General C.D. Vestutle's HQ. C.D. Vestutle gave away her own personal food to the Rebels and discussed what is to come of their surrender. After much talk, the captured Rebels were sent on trial. '2255 ' General C.D. Vestutle pardoned the rebels in a military trial, she handed them over to the 4th Fleet with instructions to make sure they are taken care of and sent to the capital. With much of the city liberated, attrition begins as the Black Horse is taken into effect with the remaining Rebels. DK Rangers continue to conduct raids in the eastern sector as light firefights break out, signaling the dawn of the fouth and final phase of the operation. Total troops in Solarem: 5'000 '''Phase Pale Horse 'General C.D. Vestutle's Log: ' What we do now echoes in eternity. A person's actions will judge them. In such actions, many are called heroes while others are called villains. I don't regret my actions to win this city, I only regret those who make record of this after I am gone. A house divided against itself can not stand, at least that is what they say. True, it will not stand, but for "peace loving" politicians, they dont understand the necessary means to win a war, just want to point fingers. I got a finger for them, they dont know the hardship my men went through to win nor the countless other soldiers who fight and die daily on the front lines. I say, screw them. Total Troops in Solarem: 5'000 '' Phase Pale Horse: “Come.” I looked, and behold, a pale horse; and he who sat on it had the name Death; and Hades was following with him. Authority was given to them over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword and with famine and with pestilence and by the wild beasts of the earth. '''0000-0030 ' Light skirmishes begin as the Death's Korps prepares to execute the final stage of the operation. Multiple firefights break out in the eastern sector as the Death's Korps moves to squeeze the very life out of the Rebel forces. '0130-0300 ' After many skirmishes, General C.D. Vestutle signals for the Pale Horse to begin. 3 tanks lead the way as 2500 Devil Rangers, 1500 Devil Grenadiers, and 250 Lifeguard Cavalry assaulted the eastern sector of the city. A vicious firefight began as the Death's Korps went house to house, street by street, building by building to put an end to the Rebels once and for all. Heavy losses were inflicted on the Rebels, but a few managed to surrender and turn themselves in to advancing Death's Korps. Using tanks to pave the way, the Rangers moved in to detain the remaining Rebels who also surrendered and transport them to General C.D. Vestutle's HQ. '0345 ' General C.D. Vestutle handed the Rebels over to the 4th Fleet with instructions to make sure they are sent to the capital. Bells and cheers roared throughout the city as Soleram is finally free and under Falleen control once again. As the Death's Korps begins to occupy the city, many wonder about the outcome of the city. Total troops in Solarem: 5'000+ Category:Historical Battles